Kelina Averes
Kelina Averes is the main protagonist of The Blue Face Film Strips and its webcomic adaptation of two years later. She is the sister of Katie Averes. She was portrayed by one of the Dozerfleet founder's sisters. Character bio Little is known of Kelina, other than that she at one point saw the escaped Lirquinwur fugitive Marzwhatti hovering in her back yard, hiding most of his essence and appearing as a disembodied blue face. Being a film camera aficionado, the young Kelina took pictures of Marzwhatti in her back yard in early 2003. Since then, Marzwhatti began relentlessly stalking her and finding ways to make her live in fear. Since she took three pictures, Marzwhatti sent her an e-mail (with no return address) one week later, informing her that she had two weeks left. "Each frame is a week." She is assigned by her family to watch the house - and her younger sister Katie - on the evening when time runs out, by her folks. She doesn't inform them, having witnessed classmates become Marzwhatti's victims after she attempted to inform those classmates. One was killed, and a few more were driven insane. Going over her developed film strips and desperately scrambling to find a way to appease Marzwhatti - while also curious about his origins - Kelina is startled by the sound of Katie screaming in the other room. Kelina arrives, only to find a frightened Katie on the couch, claiming to have seen "a horrible, blue face." Kelina attempts to equate Marzwhatti with a night terror, to get Katie to dismiss her fears. However, this backfires when Marzwhatti returns. He strangles Kelina to death, then torments Katie before leaving to kill another victim who took his picture. Katie is never the same after Kelina's death, and the family is in disbelief over Marzwhatti. Personality Kelina is very caring toward her little sister; but also very worrisome over Marzwhatti and the terror he has unleashed. Her fears appear to have been justified, as she is strangled to death by the menace. Development The original draft for The Blue Face Film Strips called for three cast members originally, to portray a Ken Averes as the main character. It was to be Ken that was trying desperately to solve the mystery of Marzwhatti's origins and stop the menace, only to die trying. Other victims of Marzwhatti would have included Ken's friends: Jethro Leets and his girlfriend Delilah Holman. However, Delilah Holman was to be portrayed by Spring 2003 FILM 118 Lansing Community College student Emily. Emily backed out of the project to focus more on her own class submission. Nobody could be found to portray Jethro, so a rewrite of the script involving just Chris Fox was to be proceeded with. A full, complex origin story for Marzwhatti was also supposed to be supplied, using the same actors as aliens to show Marzwhatti escaping. The sequence of Ken taking the pictures in the first place was supposed to be a flashback. Chris was forced to drop out due to a family matter. This left the Dozerfleet founder with only his two sisters who were home at the time to be cast members. The script was re-written at the last minute to replace Ken with Kelina, and "Katie" was created as a little sister that needed protecting - to stand in for Delilah. Kelina's motions - and sense of worry - took directorial cues from watching The Ring - which had a similar plot. See also * The Blue Face Film Strips * The Blue Face Film Strips: The Sims 2 Edition * Katie Averes * Marzwhatti the Lirquinwur External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/54105863/Volkonir Volkonir] gallery at DeviantArt Category: Volkonir characters Category: The Blue Face Film Strips Category:Characters